


Turkish Delight on a Moonlit Night

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's not sure what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Delight on a Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Chosen.

"You have to go to Turkey." Dawn throws a map and a Council credit card onto the table like a gauntlet. "Now."

Xander blinks. "Turkey?" Squints at the map, at the city, circled in red pencil. "Istanbul? Why?"

"I did a spell." She crosses her arms, and he wonders when she became her big sister. He misses little Dawnie, and--

"You did a spell? How?"

"With a book."

He looks at the map again. "Is there a slayer there?"

"Yes." She bites her lip. "Maybe."

"You want me to fly a couple of thousand miles for a _maybe_?"

"The spell was supposed to locate something that you needed." She points to the map. "You need something in Istanbul."

Giles is in South Africa, Buffy is in Sweden, and Willow is in Singapore.

It's easier for Xander to give in than argue.

*

He's been sitting on a bench at the airport for several minutes before he realizes that Dawn was a little vague on the details. Such as the who, the where, and the when.

Finally, he decides to relocate to somewhere with food.

It's a start.

*

He manages to get a cup of coffee through mime and the judicious waving of currency. He kicks his duffle bag under the table while he sips, and contemplates the charges for a Turkey-to-England call on his cell phone.

"Huh."

Xander spills his coffee at the familiar voice. "Fuck." Shoots darting glances up as he mops up the mess. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Oz smiles, the way that he does, and shrugs. "Understandable."

Xander stands, then enfolds Oz in a semi-awkward hug. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Oz's eyes skip over Xander's face, pausing at the eyepatch for a millisecond. "Hungry?"

Xander points in the direction of the kitchen. "I was gonna--"

"My place," Oz cuts in. "I've got food."

"Right." Xander grabs his bag. "Let's go."

*

It's one room and a bathroom, small and sunlit. It should look dingy, but it doesn't, furniture buffed and blankets folded neatly on the narrow bed.

Xander thinks it's beautiful. Quiet, like Oz. "Nice place." He drops his bag by the door and looks at a chair speculatively before sitting down. He expects it to creak, but it doesn't.

"Thanks." Oz, barefoot, pads across the bare floor to a small refrigerator. "Beer?"

"Yeah, thanks." Feeling silly, he sheds his shoes and socks as well, and his jacket. "What are you doing here?"

"Here?"

"In Istanbul."

Oz shrugs, hands a bottle to Xander, opens one for himself. "Met a shaman."

"For your--"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Xander contemplates his drink for a moment, at a loss for words. "Did you know Istanbul used to be Constantinople?"

Oz chuckles. "Yeah."

"And something else." Xander takes a gulp of his beer. "Giles mentioned it once, but I don't remember what it was."

There's a pause, punctuated by the clink of a bottle as Oz sets it down.

"What are you doing here?"

Xander blinks. "What?"

"You're here. In Turkey." Oz sits on the bed, cross-legged. "Slayer?"

"Um." Xander sets his bottle on the floor. "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"Dawn did a spell." He feels a little foolish, so far away. "She said I had to find something I needed."

"You found me." Oz looks warm in the sunlight, streaming orange through the window, and Xander gulps.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Want another beer?"

"Yeah."

*

Oz asks about Willow, about Giles, about Buffy, about Angel, and on and on. Xander reclines on the bed at Oz's invitation, curls into the familiarity of nostalgia and Oz.

The sun sets and the moon rises, and then Oz asks about Anya.

That's when Xander breaks into silence.

"Xander?" Oz places a careful hand on Xander's ankle. "What happened?"

He shivers.

"Oh."

Xander's heart beats like ice, and Oz's hand burns against him.

"I'm sorry."

Xander sits up. Nods, wordlessly.

"Tell me about her."

*

Xander isn't sure why he kissed Oz, but he is pretty sure he's the one that started it. One minute, he was alluding to the last time he and Anya made love, and Oz kind of _sighed_, but not really, and then Xander had his tongue in Oz's mouth.

It was weird but he was too busy to freak out, what with the lips, and the tongue, and the hands.

Oz's hands are smooth and warm, and the charms and beads circling his wrists clink together when he eases his hands down Xander's back.

His mouth tastes a little like beer, and a little like the herbal tea Tara used to drink, and it's been a while since Xander's felt so devoured. He murmurs something, or maybe he whimpers, and Oz slips a hand down, and unzips Xander's jeans.

Xander panics for a second, and then Oz is stroking him deftly, not like Anya used to, but just enough. It's been months since his cock has felt anything but his own right hand, and he falls back on the bed with a moan.

Oz laughs, softly, and Xander arches his back, lets him draw his jeans down. Watches Oz in the moonlight, shedding his clothes and exposing pale skin. As an afterthought, he unbuttons his own shirt, lets it drop to the side of the bed.

Waits.

Oz kneels by the bed, and Xander worries about his knees for a second, but then Oz bows his head and licks slowly, slowly, and Xander forgets how to speak English.

When Oz engulfs his cock, the sensation warps out Xander's brain, so his response is approximately, "Gwalkuf!"

He clutches at the disheveled blankets, so as not to wind his fingers in Oz's hair. Anya hated when he did that, and he's pretty sure it's bad form. He's got to hold on to something, though, because he's pretty sure he'd levitate off the bed, given the opportunity.

He comes too soon, and too quickly, and he feels embarrassed, watching Oz swipe come off his lips with the back of his hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Oz flows onto the bed gracefully, and Xander remembers he's not quite human. (He's never, he thinks, had sex with a normal human being.)

He bites his lip, watching Oz settle down beside him, and hears an echo of Larry's obnoxious guffaw. Feels a twinge of old grief, and then Oz is kissing him again.

When they stop to breathe, something occurs to Xander. Oz sees it in his eyes. "What?"

"Did I come to Istanbul for you?"

"No." Oz trails his lips down Xander's neck, over his chest. "You came here for yourself."

Xander's not sure, exactly, what that means, but that's okay.

He has plenty of time to find out.


End file.
